


The Conference

by NreaderM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NreaderM/pseuds/NreaderM
Summary: One shot with Clark and Lexa where they meet in a hotel bar. I will be adding to this off and on. Some updates will be longer than others.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Conference

She was so relieved that the convention was finally over. Not that the opportunity to meet so many other doctors and surgeons wasn’t a good experience, she just wasn’t one for schmoozing. As she pushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, she ordered another glass of wine.

She was glad that she had decided to go ahead and stay the night at the hotel that the convention was held in. Even though home wasn’t far, the relaxed atmosphere of the hotel bar was just what she needed right now. She had missed the happy hour rush so the only noises around her were hushed voices and a soft slow song playing out of the surround sound speakers. She glanced around at the plush chairs and booths and decided that this was her kind of place. Everything about the bar said comfy and inviting without looking old or worn out.

As she glanced around the bar, taking it all in, she noticed a strikingly beautiful woman tucked into one of the corner booths. From the black heels she wore to the dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun, she was perfection. She had on black dress pants put together with a simple white button up shirt. Everything about her exuded confidence.

The brunette was alone, like herself. She was drinking what looked to be whiskey over some ice. She was busy plucking away at the keyboard on her phone.

Suddenly, she glanced up, as if she felt the blonde’s eyes on her. Blue eyes met green eyes. Their gaze held for what seemed like minutes. The blonde blushed, having been caught staring and looked back at her glass of wine. She couldn’t believe she had gotten caught ogling the girl like a teenager. Those green eyes though, she just couldn’t help it. She wanted to look again, but didn’t.

Just then, she heard a voice from behind her. “Is this seat taken?” said the brunette, motioning to the bar stool next to the blonde. Answering a little too quickly, the blonde said “No, please sit.”

The blonde couldn’t help but notice how much greener those eyes were up close. She suddenly felt the need to know more about this beautiful woman.

“Hi. I’m Clarke” she said as she held her hand out to the brunette. “Lexa, nice to meet you.”

As the minutes ticked by, the two strangers enjoyed drinks and conversation. Talking about work, Lexa was an attorney in town to meet a new client. They talked about their exes, both of which had cheated on them. They talked about the weather. They talked just to keep talking because they didn’t want the time spent together to end.

“I have had such a good time with you tonight”, Clark said to Lexa, glancing into those emerald eyes she can’t seem to get enough of.

“So have I.” She replied and then her voice dropped as she continued, “It doesn’t have to end you know.”

Clark met Lexa’s eyes and immediately knew that she wanted exactly what Lexa wanted. She wanted to put her hands on this woman. She wanted to touch her, kiss her, feel her.

“Your room or mine?”, Clark asked a twinkle on her eyes and a small smirk on her face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The elevator ride was full of tension, as the two stood so close together that their shoulders touched. Exchanging small touches and glances as the got closer to their stop, they could barely contain themselves and hardly wanted to. As the elevator doors opened, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand, leading the way down the hall to her room.

No sooner had the door closed, Clarke found herself pushed up against it looking into Lexa’s eyes. They both stared at each other, seeing the fire in each other’s eyes. Then, Lexa’s lips were on hers in a kiss to end all kisses. As soon as their mouths touched, sparks flew. Lexa kissed her hard, almost rough. Clarke answered back with the same pressure into the kiss.

The kiss only ended when both had to come up for air. Breathless, they looked at each other. They were meshed together against the door. Clark took Lexa’s hand and slowly lead her to the king size bed in the center of the lavish room.

Never loosing eye contact, Clark slowly turned Lexa to face her and pushed her back into a sitting position on the end of the bed. The blonde slowly reached up and began to unbutton the buttons on her shirt revealing a lacy red bra. Lexa’s eyes dropped down to admire the way the bra held Clarke’s more than ample tits. Clarke pushed the shirt over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She then reached down and undid the clasp on the slate gray pencil skirt she wore. It fell in a pool around her ankles revealing matching red lace underwear.

Unable to help herself, Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke’s hips, pulling her forward until she was in between Lexa’s legs.


End file.
